


Fetch and Carry

by Metronomeblue



Series: imagine me & you- forever [10]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Breaking Up & Making Up, F/M, Kensei makes a mistake, Kensei wants his s/o back, Kissing, Lack of Communication, Love Confessions, Making Up, Miscommunication, Post-Break Up, Regret, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 11:54:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13903479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metronomeblue/pseuds/Metronomeblue
Summary: The Kensei coupletchapter one: post-break-up kiss promptchapter two: make-up sex





	1. An Apology

**Author's Note:**

> the first one didn't have a name originally lmao
> 
> also, I am finally getting around to posting some of my older request fills, so there should be more in the next few days

#1. The Post Break-Up Kiss: The kiss that catches both of you off guard, but says I miss you, I’m sorry and please love me again all at once without any words being spoken.

* * *

“(Y/n)!” You closed your eyes in frustration and sighed.

“Yes, Captain Muguruma?” You snapped, turning to face him as he jogged up behind you. He looked angry, but then, he always did. Under the scowl, you could see traces of hurt and sadness, a turn to his mouth, a flick of his eye.

Good. See how it feels.

“(Y/N),” he began, and you could see the discomfort in his face. “You don’t have to call me that.”

“Oh?” You scoffed. “And here I thought you were ‘done with unprofessional bullshit,’” He winced. “But maybe I just misunderstood you, Captain.”

“(Y/N),” he started, looking more upset by the minute.

“And for that matter,” you continued, your voice raising. “When did I say you could keep calling me by my name? I thought you were pretty clear about where we’re supposed to stand from here on out.” You turned on your heel and began to storm off when you heard him huff.

“Fuck it,’ he muttered, grabbing your arm. You squeaked as you spun into his arms. He kissed you, and it was like a pang of sadness and joy in your heart, because it was familiar. His lips, soft and firm, his hands, like iron on your arms, his whole body warm beside yours. He pressed forward, his eyes clenched shut as if it would hurt him to open them. You leaned in, just a little. His hand swept down, one arm wrapping around your waist, just holding you there. The other rested under your chin, tilting your head to meet his. His mouth moved over yours, insistent and gentle. He made no move to deepen the kiss, just to change it, soften it. The desperation faded, replaced by longing.It made everything ache all the more. How could he do this to you? How could he throw you away and then try to pull you back?

How could he make you want to let him?

“Stop,” you said, pushing him back. He let you, and your hands resting on his chest were so familiar it was almost too much for you.

“(Y/n),” he said, voice rough. “I was a fucking idiot.”

“Yeah, I get that.”

“No, I- You don’t.” he sighed, and he took your hands in his own. “I love you.”

“Wonderful way of showing it,” you snarked, but you didn’t pull away.

“I thought if I pushed you away I could stop myself from loving you, but I-” he shook his head, looking so contrite you almost forgave him. “I’m no good at this.”

“No,” you agreed flatly. “You aren’t.”

“I can never apologize enough,” Kensei admitted. You raised an eyebrow.

“You haven’t apologized once,” you pointed out. He winced again.

“I’m sorry, (Y/n).” He bit his lip. “No good at all.”

“Lucky for you,” you said with a half smile. “I am. See,” you said, pulling his arms around your waist. “It goes like this: I love you, Kensei.” He smiled at you, something relieved and grateful in his eyes. He looked into your eyes, a second chance blooming between you.

“I love you,” he repeated, in a low, soft voice that wept truth.


	2. Is a Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> and then they fucked
> 
> the end

“I’m sorry,” he murmured into the soft skin under your jaw, unlocking the door with the hand not wrapped around your waist.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered into your ear, kicking it closed behind the both of you.

“I’m sorry,” he swore, pressing his mouth to your temple, propelling you steadily toward his bedroom.

“I love you,” he said, kissing you with all the regret and intensity he couldn’t quite express otherwise. He laid you down on the bed you’d once shared, recently vacated and even more recently reoccupied. You could tell from the tight set of his mouth that he was thinking of the same thing. He met your eyes and saw the concern there. He just shook his head and bent forward to undo your sash. His hands, rough and skilled and capable of such force, were reverent and purposeful, gliding softly down your bared chest, sweeping back up to your shoulders, then down to your nipples. He pressed a kiss to each one, then licked one, fast and light like a cat, but wet enough for the cool air to be like ice on your scattered nerves.

“Kensei,” you sighed, one hand tangling into that silver-white hair, pressing him gently into your skin. He obliged, nipping at your nipple, then outright biting it. Your hiss of pleasure was drawn away as his teeth made way for his tongue, licking and sucking at the sensitive flesh until your breathing hitched and you squirmed just right beneath him. He hummed before pulling back, his mouth coming away wet with spit and flushed from effort. You sat up a little so you could reach him, tasting the heat on his lips. His hands swept down your sides to settle on your hips, holding you at a strange, uncomfortable angle so he could continue the kiss.

“Kensei,” you began, when he finally pulled away. He kissed you again to silence you, a quick peck this time, but enough to keep you quiet.

“Shut up,” he said, in a rough voice made raw by his mistake. “I’m going to make amends, okay?” He kissed your chest, just over your heart, laying you back down. Hovering over you for a moment, he hesitated. “Can I? Make amends?”

“Oh shut up and fuck me, you idiot,” you said, voice too soft for the bravado of your words. He let out a single exhale of laughter before he pressed you flat with a hand gentle on your collarbone.

“If you say so,” he teased, bending to suck mercilessly on your other nipple. The slight whine that he swept from your throat made his mouth twist into a sharp grin. A slow roll of his tongue over the abused flesh was your reward.

“Kensei,” you gasped again, and he smiled into your chest. His hands swept down your thighs to your knees, which he spread gently, slowly. You let him, watching as he settled himself between them, one hand wrapped inexorably around your thigh, just above the knee, like a hot band of iron and eiderdown. Light, almost unreal, but stronger than anything. He hitched your leg up over his hip, opening you up, widening you. You leaned back into the pillows, letting him devour you with those dark eyes. You could feel yourself blushing, but you still felt no shame under his gaze. You’d feel self-conscious, except he looked at you like you held the world in your hands. Like you were the world.

“You’re so beautiful,” he said, eyes flickering between the wet crevice between your thighs and the flush on your face. “You’re just so beautiful.” You reached out one hand, making vaguely grabby motions at him. He let out a small, broken laugh and leaned forward to kiss the blush off your cheeks, soft, lingering kisses over your cheekbones, the bridge of your nose. He finally sealed his lips to yours, something pulling at your chest. It was a broken kiss, tentative but yearning, sharp but reluctant, hopeful but regretful.  You pulled back just enough to look him in the eye, your arms looped around his neck and his hands on your thighs. His eyes were sad, hesitant and darting away from yours.

“Kensei,” you said, for what felt like the thousandth time, but never the last, “It’s okay.” He shook his head, and you stopped him, hands firm on the sides of his face. “No, really, it is.” You smiled, fingers tracing the same lines on his face where he’d kissed you. “People do stupid shit to the people they love all the time.” He made a frustrated sound, deep in the back of his throat.

“Yeah,” he agreed, voice still raw and quiet. “But I told myself a long time ago that I wouldn’t be that guy. And I was too fucking dumb to keep that promise.”

“What guy?” You asked, ready to immediately contradict whatever stupid statement he came out with.

“The one who hurts the people he loves,” he said lowly, eyes still searching your face. Whatever he found either reassured him or made things worse, because his face hardened a touch, something like conviction in the set of his eyes. “And I hurt you a lot.” You opened your mouth, and he shut you up with a kiss, blazing and fierce. “So I’m going to make it up to you,” he said, softer than you’d ever heard him be.

“How?” You asked, sneaking a kiss to the corner of his mouth, arms twining around his neck once more.

“I’m going to shut up and fuck you, that’s how,” he said with a strange half-smile. His grip on your thighs changed, angling you a certain way, lifting you so he could snake a hand in between your legs. His fingers brushed at the outside of your folds, and your head fell forward onto his shoulder. Soft, long strokes up and down, the very edge of your opening growing wet, slick with your arousal. When one finger broke through to swipe over your slit, your bit down on your own wrist, a strangled moan coming out thin between your teeth. “None of that,” Kensei said, almost sharply. “Let me hear you.” You let out a shaky, lengthened sigh, your thighs trembling as a second finger joined the first, sweeping up and down, barely brushing that sensitive bundle of nerves at your core, not even breaching your opening.

“Kensei,” you sighed, your fingers digging into his back, your hair falling in front of your eyes. You could feel the sweat damp on his chest, the wet salt trapped between the two of you, the pulsing, heated curve of his erection burgeoning between your legs, the fabric between his cock and his hand and your slit. “Kensei, please,” you whimpered, rocking forward a little to brush his cock. “Please.”

“Anything,” he whispered, his other hand sweeping up your thigh, brushing appreciatively over your ass, sliding warm and firm up your back to press against the back of your neck. “Anything you need.” His fingers finally slipped into your entrance, and you let out a quavering moan, rolling your hips, trying futilely to force his fingers in deeper, to feel those callouses against the softness of your nerves and slick. He obliged you, slow scissoring motions that forced more moans, more shivers out of you, sending your hips jerking with pleasure. Kensei pressed his nose into your shoulder, biting lightly at the meat of it, his thumb rising to brush against your clit, to send sparks up your spine and down your front. Pooling white heat at the crux of your legs and his fingers.

“Kensei,” you choked, and he shook his head.

“Not just yet,” he said, something strange and sad in his voice.

“What’s wrong?” You asked, still panting from the denial of your pleasure. “Kensei, what is it?”

“I almost lost this,” he said quietly. “I was so fucking stupid I almost let go of you.”

“Almost?” You joked, rubbing one hand up and down his back. His hand stroked up and down the knobs of your vertebrae, as though counting each ridge of bone, each jerk of your hips on his fingers.

“I did let go of you,” he amended with a slow, shaking breath, his fingers sliding free of your opening. “And I see now.” His hand went to his lap and you almost sighed in relief as he undid his sash, sliding his hakama down to his knees, baring his flesh for you to see.

“See what?” You asked, gasping and twisting your hips as his cock sprung free of his clothing, flushed and veined and the tip wet where it rubbed against your stomach. His hand, wet with your fluids and his own arousal, slicked himself up and down, stroke after stroke peeling back the folds of skin to reveal the leaking head. He breathed into your shoulder, a wet gasp that sounded suspiciously like a sob passing his lips.

“That I love you too much to ever let you go again.” He grasped himself tightly, his fingers taking a grip so tight it looked almost painful. “I thought maybe I could stop feeling like this, but I can’t. Fuck, I can’t,” he panted into your shoulder, his fingers going from his cock to your slit once more, stroking you where you wanted it most, running up your entrance, circling your clit, slicking you up more and more until he was sure he wouldn’t hurt you. “I can’t,” he repeated. His hands moved to your hips, helping you lift yourself. You took him in your hand, and his groan sent a full flush through you. You swept your thumb over his tip, and he made a sound like he’d been punched. He moved you just so, and you sank down onto him with a drawn-out gasp of air. He kissed you again, his hand wet and hot and desperate on your hip, his shaft pulsing inside of you, burning with want. His lips were full and swollen, and you bit at them as he shifted under you. His hands stayed still, firm and steady on your hips, a heat you wanted all over you, everywhere, branding his touch into your skin like a fingerprint.

“Touch me, Kensei,” you asked him, beginning to circle your hips on his cock. “Touch me like I’ve forgotten what you feel like.” He groaned into your mouth, pressing his mouth to yours again and again before moving to suck a vibrant mark into the juncture of your neck and shoulder. You hissed, knowing it would be bright and obvious in the morning. “Yes,” you said, fingers tangling into his hair. “Just like that, oh yes.” His hips moved counterpoint to yours and you whined, feeling his grin in the skin of your shoulder as he bucked forward, pushing himself further into you than you thought possible.

“Fuck,” he hissed, working himself in and out in slow, shallow thrusts. “Fuck, you’re so tight.”

“Kensei,” you pleaded, one of the only words that meant anything to you anymore. Kensei, surrounding you, filling you, tearing you apart and keeping you together. “Kensei,” you moaned, pressing your face into his shoulder and feeling his hips move beneath yours, driving up into you with short, sharp thrusts, teasing, loosening you. Your thighs trembled, pressed down over his lap, straddling him while he pounded into you.

“What?” He asked gently, his own voice wrecked and needy, even as he kept moving his hips, driving you mad with soft agony. “What do you want?”

“Please,” you moaned, “I need you, all of you.” Your voice broke, halfway between a cry and a sob, and he pushed you back so he loomed over you, pulled back so just the tip of him remained inside of you. With one long, harsh thrust, he buried himself inside of you to the hilt, grinding his hips into yours until he couldn’t push any further. You released a string of unintelligible moans, sounds with no meaning, no purpose. “Kensei,” you groaned, and he pulled out once more just to drive into you. You whimpered, and your eyes fluttered open to find him looking down at you, something desperate and fiercely wanting in his eyes.

“Stay like this,” he begged, thrusting harder and harder into you, slow and thick and steady, the burn both painful and sickly good, strong and sharp, deep inside of you. “Stay with me forever.” Each jab of his hips forcing his cock to the center of you, the soft, resistant swathe of nerves and vulnerability. Forcing another sweep of pleasure and pain through you, possessive and determined and pleading. “Stay with me, please.” His voice broke, and you kissed him because you couldn’t bear it anymore. Your hands grasped for him, his back, his hair. You pulled him down against you, chest-to-chest, every movement of his hips grinding against your clit, brushing his skin over your nipples, forcing his mouth over yours.

“Forever,” you agreed, gasping and shuddering beneath him. “Forever,” you sighed, as the tight, twisted bundle of nerves in your stomach gave way, a wave of soft, white pleasure overwhelming you, leaving you limp and squirming beneath Kensei as he rammed into you, moments away from his own orgasm. “Kensei,” you breathed, fingers tightening, digging into his back once more. “Kensei.”

“(y/n),” he choked out, coming with a strangled cry and a final, sharp thrust into you, the heat and fullness of his release burning through you with a second, smaller shiver of pleasure. He leaned over you, muscles shaking with effort, but unwilling to give in. “(y/n).”

“I love you,” you whispered, pushing a loose lock of hair behind his ear. “I love you and I’m staying as long as you want me.”

“Forever,” he breathed, pulling his softening cock out of you. He sighed, falling to the side of you so he could look at you. “I want you forever.”

“Yes, Captain,” you said with a sly smile, and the flash of guilt in his eyes stopped you.

“Don’t,” he said softly. “Never again.”

“But-”

“I said some stupid fucking things, (y/n),” he said, still in that rare, soft voice. “But that was the worst. I don’t ever want to hear you as afraid of me, as angry as you did when you said it today. Because hearing you call me Captain is professional, but hell, the way you say my name I never want to hear anything else.” He kissed your forehead. “I’m not your superior. I’m not your Captain. In this relationship, we’re equals, you hear me? Don’t you ever call me Captain again.”

“Not even in public?” You asked skeptically. He laughed, a little bit of triumph in his voice.

“Especially not in public. Think of the look on Hisagi’s face.”

“Poor man,” you laughed, squirming over until your head rested on his chest. His hand immediately went to your hair, pulling out a long lock and twisting it around his fingers. “Kensei.”

“Hm?”

“I really do love you.” A pause, quiet and still.

“I love you, too.” He was smiling, even if you couldn’t see it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this still reads better than a lot of... everything else I've written


End file.
